


Hold that Moan

by Aphordite



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gender Neutral Asra, Oral Sex, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, hold the moan, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphordite/pseuds/Aphordite
Summary: We all had the same thought when we saw that skirt right?





	1. Chapter 1

Asra was leaning on a table, his face forced into a half smirk, as he spoke to Nadia in front of him. Well, not speaking exactly, more like nodding along to her tale of her recent struggles with the her family and the citizens of Vesuvia. She spoke, and he nodded. Because he couldn’t do much else, he couldn’t even move. 

Because she was underneath the skirt. And was giving him the best oral of his life.   
How did this even happen? They had barely seen each other before her eyes sparked with mischief, she had told him she had an idea. He told her people would notice. And she said.

“Only if you let them notice. One peep and I’m done.” 

So he stayed quiet. Feeling her tongue and mouth work him like she was a professional. And he has stayed silent this whole time, not daring himself to speak. 

Nadia had thanked Asra for being such a great listener, and she left. This gave the magician some relief in the ability to move his hand. 

Though the fabric of the skirt was covering her, he could still touch his lovers head head lightly only to get a squeeze on his ass in response. 

He thought he would collapse and break right there. But instead he let a small cough out as he face flushed more. 

She was sucking, and licking and moving her hands in all the right ways. But he had to hold himself back, because it was too good to let her stop. 

That was when another person came to talk to him. Ilya, the red headed lanky doctor who had nothing better to do than bother Asra right now. Of course. 

He began to prattle on and Asra had attempted to keep a straight face, or a neutral one rather. While Ilya regailed him with tales of his evening and how he conned people out of money in a card game. 

His lover must have gotten impatient as she dug her nails into his thighs, and Asra’s eyes widened, a blush on his face increasing he put his head on the table he was leaning on and held back a moan. He was close. 

“Hey are you okay Asra? I mean you aren’t sick are you?” 

“I’m fine.” The magician spoke into his arm. Biting back the moan as his lover started sucking again. 

“O-okay but you don’t look so good. You look like you have a fever.” Julian touched his friends hair lightly still concerned. 

Asra shook his head, not trusting himself to look up at Julian. He could feel his release coming soon and he wanted to be alone worried of what sounds may come out. So when he felt his recent companion leave he focused on what she was doing underneath that billowy skirt. 

Her tongue was moving deftly around covering all the places his hands never could. She was allowing a small moan out every now and then to add new sensations, her hands moving up and down his legs and sometimes grabbing and squeezing. 

Asra shuddered as she went and cupped him again. A light squeeze and soon he came. With little warning, a low moan escaping his lips that no one heard over the music and chatter of the hall. He opened his eyes to see his apprentice escaping from underneath his skirt licking her lips playfully to be rid of the stray juices. He reached out and pulled her up, suddenly feeling her body again his and smiled. 

“Good job.” She whispered in his ear. “You should wear skirts more often.”


	2. Nadia/Apprentice

Nadia was watching as residents of Vesuvia came to her with her concerns, she was nodding as she listened but there was something behind her eyes that only trained eyes could see. It was the eyes of her in extreme pleasure, luckily her desk covered the obvious head of her lover below her skirt leaned having their way with her.   
It was a game they played often. The magician would sneak into proceedings and hide under the desk until Nadia arrived, and the Countess would have to sit quietly and do her work suppressing her moans of pleasure for as long as she could. 

However Nadia had gotten too good at the game lately, and the magician would not have that because that made it no fun. So they had a surprise for Nadia that she would not expect. 

As a man arrived to talk about how his chickens have not been doing so well and that the floods were keeping him from getting them the proper care, Nadia felt something slowly slide into her. Some sort of magic moving inside of her, twisting and turning in tandem with their tongue. 

Nadia’s eye’s widened bucking her hips softly into the motion, suppressing a moan with a cough. 

“Oh that sounds awful.” She managed, looking at the man as he regaled her with his woes, Nadia felt her lover grip onto her legs, the magic from their fingertips coursing through her veins making heat erupt underneath her skins. 

Then it was cold, then it was hot, then cold again. Nadia placed a hand over her mouth feigning concern for the chicken farmers struggles. 

Her lovers tongue swirled around her clit, fingers soon entering her and pumping quickly. Their tongue moving just as quickly. 

Nadia dropped her hand and dismissed the man, “I’ll work on getting your chicken’s the help they need.” 

The man bowed and turned to leave. “Oh and sir, lock the door on the way out.” 

The man turned, confused, but did as he was told and once they were alone Nadia leaned back on her chair closer to their ministrations pulling her skirt to the side so she could see her lovers hair. 

They did not look up, but continued to work, one hand gripping tightly on her thigh, and the other continuing to work. Nadia felt her release coming close and soon after let out the lowest moan she could muster as she came on her lovers lips. 

When her lover looked up lipping their lips, Nadia smiled down at them. 

“Well aren’t you a pretty sight.”

**Author's Note:**

> This miiiight become a series. Just because of discord server nonsense after I posted this.


End file.
